Life Goes On
by FriterGirl
Summary: Tree Hill is different now, everyone has families, Dan was dead but life goes on after Dans funeral. There is alot left for the gang in Tree Hill and raising there families will be harder than they thought. The Tree Hill gang have many obstacles left so who will make it? who wont? who will come back? who will leave? Be ready for what should have happened after Dans funeral!
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfic will be set right after Dan's funeral because we all wish that One Tree Hill could have went on so I am going to try and write what I think happened in the time between Dan's death and Jamie being in high school. I know that something's will be different but it is what I would picture in my head to happen and it will include some juicy One Tree Hill drama so I hope everyone will enjoy and please leave reviews so I know that people are actually enjoying it and you can leave me any feedback that you have on what you would like to see happen next or what I need to change.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Reunion**

It has been a month since Nathan was rescued and Dan's funeral. Now everyone is trying to move on and continue with our lives. My sister Quinn snuck off and married Clay and adopted his son Logan so they have been staying at the beach house trying to get a solid schedule down for Logan and showing that his mom and dad are people he can trust. So all of us have kind of been keeping to ourselves but not today because Nathan and I are hosting a bbq for everyone. Just so we can all be brought back together and so that Logan can meet his extended family and friends besides Clay and Quinn. Nathan already had the grill going and I was in the kitchen making sides to go with the hamburgers and hot dogs when my oldest son Jamie walked into the room.

"Mom, Lydia got ahold of my markers and colored all over her face... and colored Chester's fur." He said as he showed his once brown and white bunny that now had streaks of green and purple in his fur.

"Oh boy, ok you go give Chester a bath and I will go take care of Lydia before everyone gets here." It was always like this now that she had two kids. Nathan wanted more and so did she but on days like today she thought that two was enough. She walked up stairs and saw Lydia sitting in her floor playing with her purple monkey that her Aunt Brooke had given her.

"Lydia Bob Scott what is that all over your face?" I asked my one year old daughter that had purple and green marker starting from her chin going all the way up to get eye.

"Pwetty" was her response as she gave me the heartbreaking smile that looked just like Nathans.

I went and picked her up and took her to our bathroom and put her into the bathtub as she played with all of the rubber ducks and bubbles. I heard a tap on the bathroom door and turned around to find my best friend Brooke standing in the door way smiling.

"I heard our little model decided to do her own make up today, I just had to see the damage for myself." She laughed as she walked towards the bathtub to sit next to me.

"Apparently Jamie left some markers out on his desk and when he left the room miss Lydia decided to turn her face into a coloring book…and Chester."

"Chester? Oh no, I bet Jamie is so mad right now. Do you think he will get it out?" She barely got the sentence out when Jamie walked into the room holding a wet Chester that still had green and purple stripes in his white fur.

"Mom, Chester looks more like Barney the dinosaur instead of Chester my floppy eared bunny." He said looking at Lydia splash around in the bubbles.

"Don't worry Hales, you help princess here and I will go help Jamie with Chester." Brooke said as she led Jamie and Chester out of the room.

After Lydia and Chester were all clear of purple and green we went downstairs to find that everyone was already here but Clay, Quinn and Logan. The men were standing around the grill with a beer in there hand talking and laughing while Brooke, a very pregnant Millie and I were in the kitchen finishing some of the food inside. It was nice to have us all here again, I hated that we were starting to drift but I knew it was necessary because I needed to get my family connected again after Dan's death and with Julian starting the TV show about our lives it was a little awkward at first but I am glad our story is getting out there because Lucas had worked so hard on the story and I was glad it was finally coming out.

"Haley, Quinn and her little family just pulled in!" Brooke screeched and ran towards the door.

"Brooke! Wait! Don't you think you should give them some space? Logan doesn't know any of us and I think if we all run towards him it will scare him. Come back in here and relax and act normal. They know to just walk in; my house is like Peyton's used to be nobody knocks anymore." I couldn't wait to tell the huge secret but I kept trying to push it in but I knew I was going to blow soon.

"Hey everyone!" Quinn screamed when she walked through the door with her new son clutching her hand.

"Hey Quinny!" I responded and ran and hugged her and Clay before looking down at the handsome young boy with blonde hair and big eyes.

"Hi Logan, my name is Haley I am Quinn's sister which technically makes me your aunt but you do not have to call me Aunt Haley until you are ready to." I said as I shook his soft little hand. Everyone said there hellos and introductions when Jamie came running in from playing baseball outside with Julian.

"Jamie, come here and meet your new cousin." I called to him.

"Mom relax, I know how to introduce myself. Hi Logan, I am Jamie and this is my uncle Julian. I am trying to teach him how to play baseball." Logan smiled at Jamie and said hi to Julian.

Everyone was outside enjoying the warm weather, the men were talking and laughing about sports while us women sat at a table talking about our jobs and the new clothes that Brooke was designing and how Millie's pregnancy was going. I looked around and realized how lucky I was. I was surrounded by friends and Jamie, Logan and Julian were playing baseball. Lydia and Brookes twins were playing in the grass in the play pin we had built so the kids could play in the grass but not wander off towards the water or out of the yard. The secret was still eating at me but I didn't know if everyone would be comfortable with it and we were all having such a great time I decided that just for now I would keep quiet but before the end of the day the secret would have to come out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading the first chapter! I am going to keep writing! Things are going to get interesting in Tree Hill while everyone is raising a family! Please keep reading as things will keep progressing and everyone's family grows and gets older!**

**Chapter 2**

The bbq had been a total success, everyone was finally reconnected and we finally felt like one family again. Even though we all have different DNA we were one big family and had all been threw a lot together and it was nice to see everyone happy again. Logan was really molding into the family, it was his first time playing baseball but he was still better than Julian was and I could tell that he and Jamie were going to be close like Quinn and I were. Millie was due at any time and was complaining about how bad her feet were hurting and Brooke was telling her what she did when she was pregnant with the twins to help with that and I still had this big secret to share with everyone. I knew some would be excited but I also knew it would throw a curveball to some people as well. Everything was so perfect today that she did not want to ruin it.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" Nathan said as he grabbed me into a hug.

"Just about how lucky we are that we have all of these people in our lives and that we are all safe and happy. That our children are here and safe and having fun, that Quinn finally has the family she has always wanted. I am just happy that we are all here because a couple of months ago I didn't know if I was ever going to be able to be happy like this again." I said while hugging Nathan tighter.

"I am fine Hales, we all are. My dad made sure of that and so did you, Brooke told me what you did to help my dad. I love you for it I really do but please don't ever put yourself in danger like that again. I was so worried about you because they were saying so many things and threatening to do horrible things and I worried they were going to come after you or our children and it terrified me. I was more afraid of them coming after you than I was thinking of them killing me." Nathan grabbed me tighter as he said that.

"It's over now, everything is finally getting back to normal and I can now sleep again knowing you are right next to me but if you think for a second that you are going overseas again you are insane!" I said as I patted his chest.

"Isn't he great Haley?" Quinn ran up to her while looking out proudly at both of our sons playing in the yard.

"He really is Quinn, and I am glad that he and Jamie will have each other. Even if we both have more children they will still be close because they are so close in age and will always be there to help each other. Just like we were." I said as I held my sisters hand.

"Julian! Davis has completely blew up in his diaper I need you over here now!" Brooke yelled across the yard as everyone started laughing.

"Thank goodness he was already outside!" Nathan laughed.

"Come on guys you can give him a bath upstairs…did you bring extra clothes?" I asked Brooke and Julian as they carried their son six inches away from their bodies upstairs to mine and Nathans bathroom.

"Yeah, they are in the diaper bag, will you get us some towels Hales, I promise I will clean your bathroom when we are done." Brooke said as they started taking Davis clothes off.

"Here is the diaper bag." Quinn busted into the bathroom as Davis was fully naked and covered in poo. Quinn's face automatically went green and I thought she was going to lose it.

"I am so glad ours came potty trained!" She joked as she walked out of the room making gagging noises.

"Davis what did you eat?" I couldn't help but laugh watching Brooke and Julian wash their baby son off because I could remember back to when Brooke was a preppy girl that would never get her hands dirty and now she was covered in baby poop while trying to clean her son off.

"I will go downstairs and watch the other kids you guys take your time." I said as I closed the door.

Come on Haley, you have to let the truth out soon or you are going to blow but you have to wait until Brooke and Julian get back down here. This is news they are defiantly going to want to hear. So I grabbed some of the dirty dishes to go load the dishwasher just to keep myself moving and not thinking of the massive secret I was holding in. Quinn and Millie were helping bring in the other plates while the men stood outside and watched all of the kids. I felt bad for Lydia because she was the only girl out there.

"Until Millie's baby gets her Lydia is the only girl out there. Poor girl." We all chuckled.

"I guess you won't have to worry about Lydia dating because with all of those boys out there protecting her there isn't going to be a guy crazy enough to come near her. " Millie said.

"Wait what about Lydia dating? That's never happening." Clay said as he walked in to get another beer.

"Uh no because all of the boys in the yard are never going to happen including exploding baby here." Brooke said carrying Davis.

We all laughed and joked about what our kids would be like when they got old enough and when I think back to my high school years I couldn't wait for them to feel all of those things but was terrified as well because as many great times I had in high school I had just as many horrible and scary ones. Including Jamie and I almost dyeing when someone ran me over when I was pregnant with him. I also think about the school shooting, how would I feel if I was Karen or Keith? My children in a building and I knew there was someone with a gun in there? I would not be able to stay as sane and brave as either one of them but I count on Keith's strength every day because I know he will always be there to help me. I looked around and saw that the whole group was around so I decided to make the announcement I had been dyeing to make.

"Guys I just wanted to thank you for coming. It feels so great to finally have all of my family here and safe. You guys mean so much to me and are the reason that I am still standing here. We have been through a lot together. We were all lucky enough to survive and have the happy chance to be here and to be together…. I was just thinking about Keith and how much I miss him and how I rely on his strength every day. I know that he is here with us and I know he watches out for all of us. Enough sad stuff though, I actually have an exciting announcement to make. I talked to Lucas and Peyton yesterday and after everything that has happened lately they have decided to come back to Tree Hill. They are moving back into the house next week." I said and smiled at the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for reading and responding to my story! I really appreciate it please keep reviewing so I can know what I need to do more and what I need to do less and just so I know if I should even keep going or not! Thanks again everyone!**

**Chapter 3**

I knew last week when I told everyone about Lucas and Peyton coming back it would cause a little bit of an uproar and excitement with everyone. We were all starting to get back to normal and everything was happy again and we did not need anything that could bring any drama to come into our lives but standing there at the airport and seeing my best friend Lucas Scott walking towards me took all of that away. We had been best friends since we were kids and were inseparable until Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer moved away. I looked over and saw Peyton carrying 4 year old Sawyer in her arms and wanted to cry! Her crazy curly blonde hair looked just like Peyton's but she defiantly had Lucas' smile. I ran towards both of them and grabbed them.

"It's so good to see you again Hales," Lucas said in my ear as I hugged him.

"Haley! I am so glad to see you! I have missed you so much!" Peyton said as she hugged me and handed me Sawyer.

"Hi Aunt Hawey!" She squealed as I hugged her and kissed her face.

"Where is everyone else?" Lucas asked looking around.

"They are at my house, there is a lot of us and a lot of kids and we figured it would be easier if everyone just met at my house instead of trying to keep us all together here." I replied as we started walking towards the baggage claim.

"Yeah I guess our family and kidnappings don't go well together do they?" Peyton said as she laughed.

"No it doesn't so we don't take any chances anymore!" I said while we waited for their bags to come down.

"You two go sit down it will probably be a couple of minutes, go catch up on the gossip so we know what's going on when we get to the house!" Lucas said pointing to some empty seats.

"How is Brooke doing Haley?" Peyton asked sadly, they had grown so far apart and I hated that but I was also happy with it because Brooke and I had gotten so much closer lately that it was hard to be sad about it.

"She is doing great, Julian is working really hard on the TV show and Brooke's new line has really taken off. The boys are growing like weeds! With her store and the café being across the street we see each other every day and I can tell she's finally happy. Even her parents are starting to get along!" I said as I raised my eyebrows.

"Wow who knew that Bitchtoria and Jerkface would ever be able to work things out?" Peyton laughed.

"I'm hungry!" Sawyer said sitting in my lap.

"Well then let's go get you something to eat." Lucas said as he carried their bags up to them.

The whole way back to my house I was telling them about the things going on in Tree Hill, about Quinn getting married and adopting her son and Millie and Moth getting married and having a baby, Skills was dating Bevin again, Chase was doing such a great job with Tric. It was nice to finally be able to give positive news.

"How has Nathan and Jamie been since Dan's funeral?" Lucas asked.

"Nathan is fine; he was mostly confused when Dan died. Dan did all of those horrible things but without him I would be a widow right now and my children would be growing up without a father. So it is just confusing for me and him both. We never know if what we are feeling is normal or ok? Jamie was really sad at first; he didn't see the evil things that Dan did. All Jamie knew about his grandpa Dan was that he had saved him when he was kidnapped twice actually and then had saved his dad. He knows what Dan did to Keith but he's just a little boy." I was trying to use my words carefully because Dan was a touchy subject but I had to speak the truth.

"That's all Jamie needs to know about his grandpa Dan now. There is no need in bringing up all of the horrible things he did now. He is dead and can't come back to hurt anyone in this family anymore. So there is no sense in throwing all of that on Jamie's shoulders. He is only a kid for so long and still sees the world as a safe and innocent place which is amazing considering what he has lived threw in his young life." Peyton said from the backseat.

We pulled into the driveway and I pushed the buzzer to enter the code to pull into the driveway. A new installment that way nobody could come on the property without them knowing it. I could see everyone's cars parked in the drive way and when I opened my door I could hear the kids in the back playing and could hear people talking. Peyton got Sawyer out of her car seat and held her hand. I walked them in the house first because I knew Sawyer probably had to potty after the plane and car ride and then we headed out to the back yard. Everyone started running up to us and was grabbing Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer.

"Jamie!" Sawyer yelled and let go of Peyton's hand and ran straight to her cousin.

"Awww!" You could hear all of the women saying at once.

"Hey P. Sawyer! I am so glad to see your pretty face again!" Brooke said grabbing Peyton and started crying.

"Luke man, I missed you." Nathan said hugging Lucas.

"Hey it's good to see you too little brother! Glad you were able to make it back to us!" Lucas said as he moved on to greet the other men there.

"Oh my beautiful Brooke Davis, I am so glad to see you." Peyton whispered to Brooke unwilling to let her go.

"I missed you and love you but you have to let me go because I want you to meet Jude and Davis and I want to get my hands on Sawyer Brooke Scott!" Brooke said leading Peyton out into the yard where the kids were.

After everyone got settled in and the babies were playing in the play pin and the older kids were running around playing tag she watched Sawyer try to keep up with the boys. She was stuck right in the middle. She wasn't old enough to be a big kid but not young enough to be stuck in the play pin. She and Jamie had bonded really well though when he went to stay with them so she had that comfort. She was used to living on a houseboat with Andy, Karen and Lily and no one else which is a big reason why Lucas and Peyton had decided to move back to Tree Hill now that she was old enough to know what was going on they wanted her to be around other kids and her family to make her have a normal life and they felt like they can come back now that it's safe since Dan is gone and can't come back. I had finally felt safe and good in our small little town but something was nagging at me deep into my mind and in my stomach and it terrifies me because I like the safe bubble we were all living in right now. Something was coming and it was coming fast, I just didn't know what or when?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nathan, Lucas, Mouth, Skills and Jamie went to Julian's soundstage so that they could see how filming for the TV show was going so Peyton, Brooke and I went over to Mouth and Millies new house to help get everything set up in the nursery, when we walked in she had everything set so beautiful and perfect but as all mothers know when you bring that baby home from the hospital you really need things to be more efficient than pretty. We all have our special traits that we have like Brooke made up the scrunchie system when we shared an apartment and Peyton had certain ways to alphabetize all of her records but I was famous for my organization of a changing table. When Peyton got pregnant with Sawyer and Lucas put the nursery together I passed on to her the system and then when Brooke got pregnant with the twins I passed it on to her. One of the things I learned when I became a parent at 18 and it worked for both Nathan and I.

"Alright Millie the only thing this room is missing is Haley's famous changing table system, it was very helpful when I had Sawyer. Especially for Lucas when I was still in the hospital. It really does make a difference how you have everything organized!" Peyton laughed.

We had finally got everything set up exactly like she wanted it and she was asking opinions on different bottles and things, you could tell she was seriously nesting because she wanted to know where everything was and wanted us to help her pick out different scents to have in the house that would help soothe the baby and what formulas, bottles, blankets, pacifiers, and everything that we thought was best for the baby. She did not want a baby shower with everything that had happen but what she didn't know was that we had one planned for after the baby came. We knew it would be cutting it to close to have one before the baby got here so we all agreed we would throw her one afterward but my trunk was filled with the Scott and Baker kids approved necessities.

"We have some surprises for you, so you just sit here and we will bring them in. Just don't go into labor!" I said.

"Yeah and don't trick us like Haley did!" Quinn said walking through the door.

"That was hilarious, and why are you always late?" I asked my sister.

"Hey! Logan wanted to go swimming this morning before he met up with the rest of the guys at the studio so I stayed with him to take some pictures for the blanket I am making for him." My sister said with the sparkly look she got in her eye whenever she talked about her new son.

"Help us carry this stuff in and then explain the quilt you are talking about." Brooke said as all of us but Millie walked out to my car.

Millie was crying because she was so happy and thankful for everything we had brought for her, she looked around at all of the things that she didn't even think of that we all knew she would need. Her big baby shower would have everyone there and even her family but this was just a "Tree Hill Mommy" committee coming into help her out. We all knew what it was like to be a mom and you get all of the cute things at the store but forget to get diaper rash cream and spit rags even though those would be the two things you need the most.

"Thank you so much you guys, this makes me feel better now that I know I have things that I didn't even think of. I am glad I waited to have a baby until after you guys did because if I hadn't of my baby would have come home to maybe a blanket and a bottle!" she said as we all laughed.

"Yeah well Haley started the baby race when we were still in high school so it is kind of hard to beat her on the timing." Brooke joked.

"Yes she did, remember when we were all ready to kick that nurses ass because Haley was in all of that pain and she wouldn't let us through because we were cheerleaders?!" Peyton laughed.

"That's the night I found out Jamie was a boy, I had went to all of my doctors appointments but they had not told me yet. I was practically floating when I found Nathan and told him. Then I remember you waving pom poms in my face telling me to be careful with the future cheerleader and I told all of you he was a boy." I said starting to tear up.

"It feels like yesterday and a whole life time ago, Jamie was what made me want to be a mom. When I was still in New York I had the feeling and longing to be a mom but then when Peyton and I came back home and I spent time with Jamie and fell in love with him all over again that made me fully decide that I wanted my own little Jamie. I tried to get Hales and Nathan to sell me Jamie but that never worked." Brooke said laughing towards me.

"I remember when Hales called me and told me she was pregnant; Brooke was the only other person who knew at this time, she hadn't even called our parents yet! I remember being so excited but so afraid for her, with how young she was and how the timing wasn't right. After Logan came into my life though I realized that with kids they can come from the most unexpected places and unexpected times but are the best thing that has ever happened to you. When I signed those papers and Logan calls me mom for the first time, I literally started crying. I thought I was perfectly happy with just Clay and me but then after Logan came I had no idea how I ever lived without him before. That is why I want to make him a blanket. Brooke do you remember when Lydia was born and we helped Jamie put together that scrapbook of pictures and stories he could tell Lydia about all of us? I want to do that with Logan but when he first came to the beach house he was afraid to sleep alone so I figure if I put a bunch of pictures of all of his family and friends on there he would feel a little safer. Am I a total dork?" Quinn asked all of us.

"No, you are a mom." Peyton answered immediately.

"Does everyone realize that our kids are going to be a huge majority of Tree Hill schools?" Brooke said as she busted out laughing.

"Oh gosh." I replied.

"Think about it we have a 9, 6, 4, 2, and 1 year olds and this little baby will be here soon and that doesn't even count any that haven't been created yet!" Brooke said and wiggled her eye brows at everyone.

"Hey! I have two already! Let everyone else catch up!" I said.

"I just adopted Logan but I could totally see us with more kids." Quinn added.

"I went to my original OBGYN and she said that she thinks that it would be safe for me to have more kids. The problems with my pregnancy with Sawyer were a rare and isolated thing, so I don't know Lucas and I could still have more."

"Well I have one year old boys who are finally sleeping through the night so I think I will just wait a couple of years and enjoy that time. Our boys were so unexpected and miracles that I don't know if I could get pregnant again but I am not giving up hope." Brooke said.

"I am just concentrating on getting this one out of me right now." Millie laughed.

We all sat around Millie and Mouths house and talked about stories of being new moms and prepared Millie for a lot of things and talked about things from the past. It was nice having all of us here, Peyton and Quinn had not been around each other so it was nice to see them bond and get close and I could tell they were going to be great friends just like the rest of us were.

When I got home and got the kids tucked into bed I could tell that Nathan had a nervous look on his face which instantly made me want to throw up. I turned on the baby monitor and closed the door so that Jamie could not hear us in case it was really bad. He had already been through so much and I just wanted him to have some peace for a while.

"Haley, I have something to tell you and I don't want you to freak out but it is something that affects all of us." Nathan said as he sat down next to me.

"Peyton's stalker was released a couple of months ago, he was supposed to be on house arrest in Texas for 5 more years but when his probation officer went to go check on him today they found that he had cut his bracelet off without triggering the alarm and now they can't find him. They think he may be coming back to Tree Hill." My husband looked at me and I could tell there was more but I was too afraid to ask.

Someone who had tortured Peyton and Brooke was now missing and could come after us at any time? How was this possible? Will these nightmares ever end?

**Disclaimer**

**Kids' age chart**

**Jamie…..9 years old**

**Logan…. 6 years old**

**Sawyer…. 4 years old**

**Lydia…. 2 years old**

**Baker twins… 1 year old**

**Mouth and Millies baby…. Coming soon. **

**Thank you for reading! I know this chapter seemed kind of cheesy but I wanted a little girl bonding before the tragedy and drama starts which trust me there is a lot of it and it is coming but there will also be chapters like this because what is important is why the keep fighting these tragedies… For the ones they loved. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Nathan told me that Peyton and Brooke's stalker was on the loose I almost had a panic attack. Everyone in my family was here and we were safe and our lives were moving on. Now there was a chance that some psycho could come back in and mess things up for us. I was thankful that the stalker did not come after me personally but Brooke and Peyton were family and it was hard to accept the fact that someone who had once hurt them both so badly was now out roaming the streets and we had no idea if he was coming after us or if he was just going on with the rest of his life. After Peyton and Brooke confronted him in prison they told me how they hoped they broke through to him but when someone is that mentally unstable you never know what they are capable of. Tomorrow all of our friends were going to come over so we could talk about how to keep all of us and our children safe. We were all planning a trip to get away for a little while and of course Jamie wanted to go to Utah, it was unseasonably warm here but Christmas was a month away and Jamie wanted all of us to spend the week in Utah in an even bigger house than Julian had gotten for us the first time but now we did not know if it was such a great idea.

Nathan was downstairs doing locks check for me because I was still paranoid about what had happened to Nathan and how someone had gotten into the house and the café that I did not want to take any chances right now. I walked into Lydia's room to see her peacefully asleep in her crib. She was such a happy little baby and always wanted to be close to Jamie which is nice now because I know in the future they will be fighting all of the time and trying to drive me insane. After I made sure her windows were locked and her baby monitor and night light were on I closed the door and headed to Jamie's room to make sure he was asleep. He truly was my miracle baby, I remember laying on that bed after I was hit by a car while pregnant and just praying to hear his little heartbeat and now I was looking at a healthy 9 year old boy who was stretched out all over his bed and had already managed to knock all of the covers onto the floor. As I picked them up and placed them on him I looked at how big he was getting, he had been through so much and to think of one more negative thing happening to him made me want to throw up. I did the same with his room and checked all of the windows to make sure they were locked and even made sure his night light was on. Everyone knew he slept with a nightlight on but when he would spend the night at someone else's house they would act like it was for them and not him. It was much more believable when he went to Julian and Brookes because Julian was the goofy one that Jamie had bonded with.

The next morning the kids went off to school and the younger ones stayed and played here while we met in my living room to talk about what is going on with our plans to keep our little group close and safe. We all had more worries now because it was not just us adults we had to protect, we all had innocent children that can't defend themselves now and we had to find a plan that worked for all of us. There was to always be a guy at the café, and Brookes store to make sure nothing happened in there. Lucas was going to be at Red Bedroom Records with Peyton so that way nobody would ever have to be alone in a situation like that. Of course we made sure everyone's phone numbers were up to date and then the big trip got discussed.

"I think we should do it, this house is like a mansion….a bigger mansion than ours Hales and since we are all family we might as well spend the holidays together and where there is actual snow for the kids to play in. Do you remember how much fun Jamie had sledding and playing in the snow?" Nathan asked me.

"Oh just Jamie, you guys didn't have any fun playing in the snow?" I asked back as Brooke and Quinn laughed.

"Quinn why are you laughing? At least we didn't have to walk in a bikini and boots into a crowded restaurant because you locked yourself out!" Clay said poking her in the side.

"That was funny Quinny!" I said and started laughing.

"Okay are we seriously doing this? Because if we are then we have to start packing and we have to get Christmas presents and shopping and decorations all packed and ready to go!" Julian said excitedly.

"Babe, we still have a month. Just calm down." Brooke reminded him.

"I am up for it if everyone else is." I smiled and grabbed Nathans hand.

"This part of the Scotts is in!" Nathan said.

"This part too!" Peyton said before Lucas could say anything.

"The Bakers are in!" Julian screamed.

"So is the Evans!" Quinny said.

"So are the McFadden's!" Mouth said.

"So are the…. Well Bevin and I!" Skills chimed in.

I was excited and nervous to leave Tree Hill and everything we have completely unattended but I also thought it was a great idea to get away from here and go off and celebrate a Christmas together. All of us safe and happy and the kids getting to play in snow, it sounded perfect to me and was excited to go. As I was sitting there writing a list of things to start packing Millie walked up to me.

"Haley, my water just broke in your bathroom!" She screamed.

**Disclaimer**

**Thank you for your support! I am trying to figure out a way to tie all of this in together without making it a total drama fest so please just bear with me! I will find my way! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The last time I walked around the hospital waiting on a baby to be born was Sawyer, by the time Julian found Brooke he already took her to the hospital and they delivered the babies before he called me so I didn't get there until after they were here. I now know what everyone felt like while waiting for Lydia to arrive. Sawyer got here pretty quickly so there was not too much waiting around for her to arrive but Lydia took all day to get here so she was the one everyone waited on.

"How much longer is it going to take!?" Skills said while coming back with an arm full of snacks from the vending machines.

"It can take a long time Skills." Bevin said.

"Why? Jamie Scott was here in like an hour after Haley announced she was havin the baby at graduation!" Skills said.

"Yeah but then Lydia took 12 hours to get here. So it depends on each baby." I chimed in.

"My boy Mouth is going to be a dad. Now that is amazing." Skills said.

Finally an hour later which meant 7 hours of labor Mouth came walking out into the hallway smiling his famous Mouth smile. This one was different though I don't think I have ever seen him happier. It was close to the smile he had on his face when he and Millie got married. All of us jumped up and ran towards him.

"She is here! She is 8 pounds 5 ounces and 21 inches long! She is totally healthy!" Mouth beamed.

"Yayyy! When can we see her?" Brooke said bouncing up and down.

"In about a half hour, they want us to do skin on skin bonding before we let anyone in but then we will let you come in!" Mouth said.

"What is her name?" I yelled as he walked back out the doors.

"We want to wait until you see her before we say the name!" Mouth yelled back.

After what felt like forever Mouth came out to get us, we walked by the room where I had delivered Lydia and it made me sad to think about how long ago it has been. My kids are growing up so fast that it was making my head spin. Jamie already was asking the birds and the bees' question! Lydia is walking and talking, I missed my little babies. We walked in and saw Millie holding a little pink bundle and we could see little black hairs sticking out from under her hat.

"Hey everyone!" Millie smiled with that chirpy smile and laugh.

"Well someone must be getting some good drugs!" Brooke laughed as she walked up and saw the baby.

"Everyone I want you to meet Brooklyn Alexandria McFadden." When she said that Brooke smiled such a prideful smile.

"She's beautiful, congratulations!" I said looking down at the new baby.

"Where are the kids?" She asked me.

"We left them with Clay and Quinn; I am glad that you had her in time that the doctor should let her come on the trip with us." I told her.

"I asked the doctor and she said that since there is a lot of us going and as long as her appointments go well for the few weeks than we can go." Millie said.

4 Weeks Later (3 days before Christmas.)

After deciding we were going to Utah for Christmas I decided to stock up on more winter clothing and of course had to buy Lydia Winter clothes because it gets cold in Tree Hill but nowhere near as cold as it was going to be in Utah. I walked into Brookes store because she had ordered all of the kids' clothes from her company. I loved walking into her store, it was so Brooke and I remember when she put this new shop together and how she micromanaged every single detail of the place and she did it all on her own without her mom and dad so there is no way they could come and try to take the company from her. I saw a young brunette woman talking to Brooke at the counter when I walked up.

"Thank you for investing in Baker Man! I think you will be happy with the money the company brings in and the reputation! Also don't forget the cute baby clothes!" Brooke smiled.

"The owner is alright too!" I said jumping in.

"Izzie this is my best friend Haley James Scott, you may have heard her on the radio! She is an awesome singer!" Brooke said bubbly.

"Well I am glad to meet you Haley James Scott, I am Izzie the company I worked for just invested in Baker Man so let me ask you. Do you shop here often?" Izzie asked.

"Of course she does look at this order!" Brooke said carrying out a huge pile of brand new clothes in two huge clothes bags.

"I have two kids, one is almost grown out of all of the clothes here but my daughter is the perfect size for all of these clothes so yes I come in here often." I replied.

"Well glad to know we have happy customers!" Izzie said.

"Brooke I am here for Quinn's order as well, they are spending the night at my house tonight so the men can load the cars tonight instead of doing it at 4AM before we get on the plane." I told Brooke.

"Of course, hey have you talked to Lucas or Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"Hey I am going to leave you guys alone you obviously have stuff to plan so I will just come back in a couple of weeks after the holidays." Izzie said walking out the door.

"Thank you for coming! I look forward to seeing you again!" Brooke said politely.

"So have you?" Brooke asked again.

"Nathan talked to Lucas this morning telling him what time we are meeting at the airport in the morning. Besides that I have talked to them a couple times since Mouth and Millie had their baby." I answered and wondered if something was wrong between Peyton and Brooke.

"I haven't talked to Peyton much, which I know they are freaking out because of Ian which so I am but I don't think he is going to come around or he would have already. Besides we are victims of this kind of stuff too so we know what we are doing. I just don't know why she is trying to hide herself away from everyone. Especially from me, but then I think of how close all of us were and wonder why they are keeping their distance?" Brooke said while getting Quinn's order.

"I think that they feel out of place because even though they left Tree Hill they still see it as the same as it was when they left. Now they are realizing that when they left and moved on with their lives that Tree Hill moved on as well and they are just trying to live with that and get used to the new environment. I mean when they left you were Brookes best friend and I was Lucas' best friend and now we kind of took those places with each other and we have our own families so they are just trying to mold back into the process." I told her.

"Yeah, I can see that and yes Peyton used to be my best friend and in a way she always will be but just because she is here I don't want you to think you mean any less to me, you have been here through the hardest times in my life and you will always be my best friend that showed me how to be a grown up, a good wife and especially a good mom." Brooke said smiling.

"Brooke Davis Baker, you are not going anywhere away from me now that Lucas and Peyton are back here. We are adults now and we have to leave all of that behind us and we are all friends and we are going to spend Christmas together." I said smiling.

"I know and I am so excited for that! We never really celebrated Christmas because my mom did not like for the tree to mess up her home décor so this will be a full on Christmas extravaganza plus Julian has looked up online how to cut down his own tree to where it is even and wants him and the guys to do it once we get up there and he rented the jet skis to help us get up to the cabin, it is going to be so much fun with all of the kids running around and opening presents and waiting for Santa and baking cookies and all of us together! I am going to love it!" She said

The next morning at 5AM we were all buckled in on a plane and headed to our little Winter Wonderland vacation…I was so excited but still felt unsettled.

**Disclaimer:**

**Thank you for the reviews and for continuing reading! I appreciate it so much please keep reviewing and reading! There is A LOT more to come so be ready! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We were finally in Utah! It was covered in fresh white snow and a fresh layer of ice which Skills had already slipped on as soon as we got out of the airport. When we pulled up to the cabin all of our jaws dropped.

"Wow! That is a cabin?!" Jamie said from the backseat.

"It looks like a castle! It is so big!" Logan chimed in.

"Julian said it is bigger than the one that we stayed at last time but this is ridiculous!" Nathan said getting out of the car.

"Okay, this place has 8 bedrooms so all couples get their own room and then I figured Jamie and Logan could share one and then Lydia and Sawyer could share the other one and all of the kids younger will sleep in the room with their parents. Sound good?" Julian announced.

"Sounds perfect!" Jamie and Logan said.

"Okay lets settle in and then us guys are going to go be woodly men and go chop down our Christmas tree!" Julian smiled.

"Great! Why couldn't we just buy one?" Clay said.

"Staying in a cabin and buying a tree? That doesn't sound good to me at all. This Christmas is going to be perfect, we are all together and healthy so we are going to cut down a real tree and decorate it like they did in the old days!" Brooke chimed in.

We all went in and the men started carrying everything in while we women were getting the bedrooms ready. It was nice that Jamie and Logan were going to be able to share a room, even though I was afraid they may destroy it. Sawyer and Lydia both thought they were princesses so this was either going to go really well or we were going to have a break down in a matter of minutes. I could hear Logan and Jamie jumping on the bed in there room when I walked in.

"Jamie Scott and Logan Clay you break that box spring and you are sleeping on the floor!" I said carrying in sheets and clothes.

"This bed is huge!" Logan said.

"That's why you two are going to share it, it is better than sleeping on the couch right?" Quinn said carrying in Logans' clothes.

"Yeah, as long as Jamie doesn't snore!" Logan said laughing.

"Hey! I don't snore!" Jamie argued back.

"Okay! Before we have a fight break out on our first day get over here and put your clothes in these drawers! Jamie you get the top two drawers and Logan you get the bottom two drawers." Quinn said putting Logans' clothes on the floor by the dresser.

"I'm going to put Lydias' stuff up but after you two get done putting your clothes away go help the guys carry in the bags and groceries please!" I said walking out the door to the girls' room.

"Hello my pretty girls!" I said walking into Lydia and Sawyers room.

"Hi Aunt Haley!" Sawyer yelled and ran to me.

"Well hello, do you like your room?" I asked.

"Ummm.." She said shyly.

"What's the matter?" I said putting the clothes on the bed.

"I am afraid of the bed." She said.

"Why? Lydia will be in here with you so you won't be alone. What's wrong honey?" I said

"I might fall off the bed and break my bones!" She said very dramatically.

"Wow! Well don't worry I have a guard that either your daddy or Uncle Nathan is going to put on the bed so you won't fall out…and break your bones." I said trying not to laugh at her dramatic nature.

"Thanks!" She said and went back to coloring with Lydia on the floor.

I started putting Lydias' clothes away and looked down at the little girls coloring on the floor. This is what I envisioned when I thought of Lucas and me future when we were kids, our children sitting on the floor playing peacefully together. It turned out though that things are better than I could have imagined because Quinn's son and my son are best friends and I know once Brookes twins get old enough they were going to be best friends with Sawyer and Lydia and they would take Tree Hill on together which gave me such a sense of peace and happiness.

"Haley, when you are done with that can you comes help me! The twins will not stop crying and I am trying to put the stuff away and they are just driving me a little crazy!" Brooke said with a crying Jude on her hip.

"Of course, I am almost done with this, then I will be in there just stay calm." I said to her.

"Millie, Peyton and I are going to put the groceries away if you guys don't mind getting the kids settled and everything." Quinn stood next to Brooke.

"That sounds fine Quinn thanks." I said putting the last of the stuff in Lydias' drawer.

"Nathan! Have you carried the baby gates in yet? I want to put one in here while all of us are up and busy so that Lydia can't walk around and get hurt or walk around and get outside!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I am coming with it now!" I heard him yell back as I stood up.

"Thanks babe, I won't keep it up all of the time but I don't like the idea of all of us running around and her being able to walk around and make her big escape!" I said laughing.

After 2 hours of putting things up and getting everyone inside and warm all of us women were in the kitchen cooking while the men were lounging on the couches tired after carrying in a million different bags. They were not use to the cold weather so it was kind of hitting their bodies a little hard.

"Okay why do I feel like we are sister wives?!" Peyton said laughing.

"Oh my gosh!" Quinn said busted out laughing.

"Please like those men in there could handle having all of us as wives!" Brooke chimed in.

"So true, they can barely keep up with one forget about all of us!" Millie said.

"We are a close group of friends but we aren't that close! Besides we all about didn't survive the Lucas, Peyton, Brooke triangle more less all of us!" I said laughing.

"We would all kill each other within an hour!" Brooke said laughing.

"I want to go play in the snow!" Logan yelled coming into the kitchen.

"Not until after dinner buddy, then all of us will go outside but we need to eat first and your dad and uncles need to warm up before they go back out there." Quinn said.

After we all sat down and ate and laughed at stories from the past and catching up with everyone and thanking Julian for getting all of this for us so we could be together. The men grabbed chain saws and bundled up and headed out to find the perfect tree.

"Can we go mom?" Jamie asked.

"Absoululy not! I don't know if the adults are going to make it back alive more less kids so no you have to stay around here. Go start building a snow fort." I said as Jamie stomped off disappointed.

"Good call Hales, I would have probably said yes but now that I think of all of the men that are out there with chainsaws and don't know what they are doing. Not a good idea for kids to be involved in that mess. We will be lucky if they make it back unharmed." Quinn said laughing

**Disclaimer:**

**Thank you for those that keep reading and reviewing! I thank you so much! Please keep doing so! They are in Utah now, will they get there perfect Christmas? Or will it be a disaster? Stay tuned to find out! Please keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Surprisingly the first night we got to the cabin we had managed to get everything carried in and put away and also the men had managed to get a tree! They even did it without anyone getting hurt which was surprising! The kids helped decorate it and the tree was beautiful, it had a bunch of pictures and old ornaments that we had saved and new ornaments. This was Logan's first Christmas with us and I could tell he loved being around the other kids especially Jamie. It was the day of Christmas Eve and we all were in our snow suits going outside. Millie decided she wanted to stay in with Brooklyn and she said she would watch the twins so Julian and Brooke could go outside and play with the rest of us. We were all helping Jamie and Logan build a snow fort like Jamie had last time we were in Utah. Sawyer and Lydia were running around and Brooke and Quinn were showing them how to make snow angels.

"Cute kids huh?" Peyton said walking up to me.

"Defiantly! Who knew!?" I said laughing.

"What that day that we met at Nathans party you didn't think we would be spending Christmas up in the mountains watching our kids play together?" She said laughing.

"Not exactly. Glad it worked out that way though." I said while looking at our daughters playing.

"Me too. That time we spent with Karen, Andy and Lilly was amazing and I am glad we did it but this is what I missed. All of us together, being near you and Brooke again and having our kids be together. This cold weather isn't my thing but it is perfect for Christmas. Does Jamie still believe in Santa Claus?" She asked curiously.

"I think he does, he hasn't said anything to me that would make me think otherwise. I might want to ask Skills though, he tells Jamie everything. I should have sent Jamie to him when he started asking questions about s-e-x." I said spelling out sex.

"What!? He is already asking!? He is a baby! I remember standing outside the room waiting on him to get here! What did you tell him?" Peyton said trying not to laugh.

"Well Nathan said my uterus was like a basketball hoop, I told him that Chester was in love and getting married and then Nathan shoved a video game at him and he hasn't asked since." I said laughing.

"Wow, I better stalk up on the video games because Lucas is going to blow a gasket when Sawyer starts asking questions." She said looking at her daughter playing.

After being outside for several hours we all were cold and tired and decided to go inside to warm up and eat. The kids were all running around playing and all of the adults were sitting in the living room in front of the tree and fire place. Brooke and Julian each had a baby in their arms and Millie was holding little Brooklyn in her arms and we were all laughing and talking. Looking under the tree and knowing it was only half of the presents was overwhelming. I know there are a lot of people here but there was going to be like a hundred presents when the kids woke up in the morning.

"Do you realize how spoiled we all are? Look under the tree and that's not even all…. We still have what Santa is going to bring!" I said in case any little ears were listening.

"We were all good boys and girls this year." Clay said smiling.

"Not only that but this year as we all know is special, it's the first one where we are all here. We have all survived gun shots, kidnappings, psychos, car accidents, sleeping disorders, depression, success in business and failures, horrible parents and that is just the big things. We all deserve this Christmas and everything we get from each other and Santa. I can't wait for all of you to see what I got you!" Brooke said.

"We have horrible lives! Do normal families go through this stuff?" Clay said.

"I don't think so but other families aren't as close as we are either." Julian answered.

"Mom! Its tradition that we get to open one present tonight before we go to sleep!" Jamie said busting into the living room.

"Yes it is, but first we have to bake the cookies for Santa and everyone has to get baths and in their pajamas before we can do that." I answered.

"You kept moms tradition of taking pictures on Christmas Eve with everyone in their pajamas in front of the tree didn't you?" Quinn said.

"Grandma did that!?" Jamie asked.

"Every year until we all moved out." Quinn answered.

After getting all of the cookies baked and decorated and everyone was clean and lounging around the living room Quinn got out the tripod to hold the camera so that we could get a huge group shot of all of us in front of the tree. My mom would have loved this, this was a tradition that she loved and I was glad to keep going. Nathan thought it was silly at first but then when I pull out the photo album when Jamie was just a few months old and in his pajamas in front of the tree. The first round of pictures it was just the kids and the babies which was adorable. Then each couple got pictures with them and there kids and finally we got one big group shot, everyone was in it and I knew one day this picture would mean everything to our children.

"Okay, can we open a present now?" Logan screamed.

"Yes, we picked out the presents you are going to open tonight and put them over there in a pile." Quinn said pointing to the pile in the corner.

"Wait, where's my present?" Clay said looking through the pile.

"Clay! This is for the kids." Quinn said laughing at her husband.

"I was actually looking forward to opening a present!" Julian said laughing.

"Since when does this only apply to the kids?" Nathan asked.

"Fine! I was actually wanting to open a gift as well!" I replied to my husband that was acting our sons' age.

Brooke opened a gift from Julian and it was two tickets to Paris for them to go which I already knew about because we agreed to watch the twins. Quinn opened a gift from Logan and it was a t-shirt and on the front of it was a picture of him and her and the back said "world's best mom" on it which made her cry. Clay got concert tickets from Nathan for a band they really wanted to see. Logan opened the blanket that Quinn had been making him with a bunch of pictures on it of the family. It was beautiful and he wanted to put it on the bed him and Jamie were sharing which he was fine with. Jamie opened a new pair of sneakers that he had been begging me for since his birthday. I got a diamond heart necklace and on the top curve of the heart it had Jamie and Lydia's birthstone in it. Julian opened a gift from me and it was a movie poster that had been framed that he had been looking for since he was a kid that Brooke let me in on. Lucas had bought Peyton all new furniture for their new bedroom and it was waiting at home for them. Lucas opened one of my gifts and it was a picture I had taken of him and Keith when they didn't know it, they were both smiling in it and I loved it. The big one though was Bevin's gift to Skills, he opened the box expecting it to be a watch but when he opened it there was a positive pregnancy test lying in the box!

We were all celebrating, Skills was so good with kids and was great with Bevin's son Nathan who was with Tim this Christmas. He has always been good with Jamie and all of the other kids loved him so we knew he would be a great dad! After everyone was done opening there one gift it was time to put the kids to bed so Santa could come. Quinn and I walked into Jamie and Logan's room and help spread the quilt Quinn made over both of them and kissed them and turned the lights off. After placing each gift out that Santa was to bring and everyone eating the cookies all of the adults went off to their bedrooms to get some sleep. With this many kids in the house, we knew it was going to be an early morning for all of us.

**Authors Note**

**I am so sorry I wanted to make this chapter be Christmas Eve and Christmas but for length reasons and the fact that it is 4AM I was unable to do that! Tomorrow is Christmas though and everyone loves Christmas! I also feel like Christmas Eve has a lot to do with traditions and I wanted to add some specific ones in instead of skimming over it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please keep reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was 5AM on Christmas morning when Jamie came jumping on our bed, I knew it was Logan who had woken him up and told him to get everyone else up. I could hear Clay and Quinn in the living room.

"Good Morning buddy!" I said to Jamie who was now on Nathans back trying to wake him up.

"Logan and I are ready to open presents! Aunt Quinn was getting Lydia when I walked by so come on!" Jamie said jumping off of the bed.

"Merry Christmas Hales!" Nathan said while rolling over to kiss me.

"Merry Christmas my love!" I said kissing back.

"Come on everyone!" Clay yelled from the living room.

We all sat in the floor and opened our gifts! There were hundreds of gifts laying there and enough wrapping paper to last four Christmas'! The kids were adorable, they all were running around looking at everyone else's gift and showing off there own. Lydia and Sawyer were showing each other there new babies and all the new things they got. This is what Christmas was suppose to be about, family and kids gathered together playing and being happy. Logan was bouncing around the room like Tigger does with his tail, he was so happy to have so many people around. He was use to it just being him and his grandparents but now he had parents, aunts, uncles and cousins all around him and you could see how happy he was. All of the adults were laughing and making jokes and talking with the kids. Of course Jamie and Logan wanted to go outside right afterwards so they went and got there snow gear on and headed outside to the Winter Wonderland. The adults stayed inside cleaning up the mess from the amazing Christmas morning we had just had.

"I don't think I have ever seen Logan that happy!" Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

"Its his first Christmas with his family, of course he is happy Quinn." I said hugging her.

"I think this was the best Christmas morning I have ever woke up to myself!" Brooke said.

"Oh come on, what about the year I bought you the new Spice Girl CD when we were younger!" Peyton said laughing.

"That one was pretty awesome, but this one is the best. Even though I have no idea how we are going to get all of this stuff home!" Brooke said laughing.

"That's what I was just thinking!" I said looking around.

After we finished cleaning up everyone went outside to help the kids built there first snowmen. That is the only thing that I did not like about where we lived was that it never snowed, which I know a lot of people would think I am crazy but I liked when it snowed and the kids loved it. I walked over and picked up Lydia to help her put the head on the snowman. The guys had now started a huge snowball fight that Jamie and Logan were included in so the rest of us grabbed the younger kids and walked back up to the deck.

"Mommy I want to play!" Sawyer said to Peyton.

"Oh no you don't. Little girls will get hurt out there playing with the big boys, maybe later Jamie and Logan will have a snowball fight with you when they aren't playing so rough but you are too tiny they will smoosh you!" Peyton said holding her daughter.

"Like a pancake?!" Sawyer said very dramatically.

"Even flatter than a pancake!" She said.

"Then you will look like your mommy!" Brooke said laughing at Peyton.

"Mommys not flat like a pancake!" Sawyer responded.

"Of course I'm not! Your Aunt Brooke is just being mean!" Peyton said.

After the kids were done playing and were cold we all went inside to sit by the fire and warm up, the kids had there Christmas toys out and were playing with them. It was snowing outside now and everything was dark, it was like something out of a Christmas movie. When you think about your future you think about when you will get your dream job or how many kids will you have and even how much money you will make but you don't think about times like this. All of your friends and family around a Christmas tree and your kids running around playing. I knew that when our kids were older this would be the Christmas they would remember forever. After the kids were completely exhausted we tucked everyone of them into bed and made sure to put an extra blanket on each bed because it was suppose to get insanely cold tonight and we didn't want to take the chance of them getting cold and sick so we covered all of our bases.

When I walked back into the living room Nathan came in from outside and had a gift that was wrapped in a different paper than any we had seen that morning. I got excited thinking that the gift was from me until I looked at Nathans face, I looked around the room and noticed that everyone had a confused look on there face.

"Who's gift is this?" Nathan asked but nobody answered.

"Open it." Peyton said.

We all got close and Nathan opened the gift and inside were three pictures. One of them was all of us at the airport leaving Tree Hill, the other one was at the airport when we landed in Utah and the last one was a couple of days ago when we were all outside helping Jamie and Logan build the snow fort. Someone had been following us, there was a note left inside of the box. It was a typed note so we could not recognize the hand writing. Nathan opened the note and just kept staring at it, all the note read was  
** "Merry Christmas, see you soon. Love, D."**

**Authors Note,**

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated! I started my last year of college this week so things have been kind of crazy! I think I finally have a schedule down so I should be able to update at least 2-3 times a week! Things are about to get interesting! Hope you liked the chapter! Please read and keep reviewing and tell me what you think!**


End file.
